Sir Darien MacShields' Bride
by BunnyLillies
Summary: Lady Serena McAdams has been given Land by her uncle, who is now dead. When she has arrived, she has to agree to marry one of the 3 lairds, near her land. When she choses, she must try and reach her cold husband hard heart before its too late! Will she?
1. Choose a Husband or War

**Sir Darien MacSheilds Bride**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**__**: **__**Choose a Husband or War**_

Sir Mc'Adams was sitting calmly on his seat. He was near the fire place; the fire was burning warmly to his skin.

He sipped on his brandy that he likes so much, and lets it smoothly run down his throat. He rocks back and forth on the chair and he slowly relaxes into his body and he starts to feel so relax that his eyes close softly. But before he falls into a deep sleep from a tired day from riding to the Kings court, he heard his name call out loudly and he just opens his eyes and curse inside his head.

"Sir Eric, Sir Eric," came a voice.

Eric Mc'Admas heard footsteps on the creaky stairs, the landing and outside his chambers. There came a knock and he sighed.

"Come in, Damien," he said softly. His eyes turned back to the fire and door opened quickly and Eric heard load noises of breathing.

"What is it? Its dinner time. What you doing around dinner time, Damien?" He asked.

Damien was a tall man around a round in the middle. He was around his late thirties and early forties. He had dark hair, with a tint of grey.

"I heard the news, about your uncle. I came to give you my support. Your family has been good to me and I respect you all very much like you are my family. I came to see how you are doing most of all?"

He asked as he sat down opposite his best friend for many years.

Eric just smiled and nodded, "Thank you for the concern, Damien. You are more then welcome in this family. And thank you for caring so much of my Family and I," He then gave a large sip of his brandy till it's all gone.

Eric placed the glass down on the table that is beside him. He sat there with his hands crossed on his lap. Damien watched him with watchful eyes. Concern filled in the eyes of his green eyes.

"The will has been sorted; I have done most of the work. I am no done and feel like just sitting down next to the fire and doing nothing but let time cross me by," he said with some emotion in his soft voice.

"What has happened to his land? As for I know, allot of men will do anything for that piece of Land. It is rich and has many brilliant alleys towards it," Damien asked.

Sir Eric smiled.

"My Uncle decided a woman was to take over it. He had no children or a wife, so he gave it to the person who was like his daughter." He turned and smiled at Damien face.

Damien was shock to the most.

"So surprised, my friend! What is wrong?" he asked amusingly

"He gave it to Lady Serena. I am shock, but some how I knew he was to give it to her. It's just, I can no believe it. Do you believe that she will make a good Laird, Eric?" He asked softly and watching the fire dance, while he leaned into his chair after a full shock of the news.

"She is kind hearted, Loving, intelligent, and knows what will be good for her people. She will always do what is best for her people now. She is a strong willed and I know that if any man was to face her, they will be throne to the wolves." Eric laughed.

"Well when this gets out, you know what will happen? There are 3 tripes near Serena land and they do anything to keep the peace. They would be to see her to trade and all manly things do, to make sure that if war comes, they back each other up. But when those men find out that she is Laird of the place they have eyes on, they have a right to force marriage on her, because she is a women. They believe down that way that a women isn't fit to rule the lands."

"I know, I know. But what's done is done. Serena knows what she is doing. She can't be forced to do anything, because Serena is strong and if war comes by, she wins the war without spilling any blood on those lands. I have faith inky Daughter. And so must you," Eric said to Damien.

Damien knew he was right. Lady Serena was indeed a strong willed woman and if they were to just tempt her, she will throw them to the wolves for breakfast.

Then they both heard the bell.

"Come, break bread with me and my warriors and Family. You must be starved."

Eric stood up, so did Damien. Eric clamped a hand on His shoulder and they both walked to the great hall were alcohol and food will be served.

Serena Mc'Adams was walking around her new village that she owned. Children were giving her flowers, Women smiled politely and the men bowed with respect to her.

Serena had long blonde hair, but always kept it up high in a twist with a bit of curls coming down her back and face. She was wearing a white dress that was simply yet rich.

Andrew Mc'Adams, is her brother who had a comply her to her new lands and was to stay as long as he can until his father needed him. Andrew was well built and strong. He had fair hair like his sister. She was 5ft 4 and he was a 5ft 6.

He watches his sister interact with everyone of her village and they loved her dearly.

She had been a little child since she been here and she had never forgot it. It brought back memories of her and her uncle. Her father was always away and her uncle came by and stepped in her fathers place. But he and her father were both her fathers.

She dearly missed her uncle but she had to move on.

"So how is my dear sister? She looks gloomy and depressed," Andrew voice said.

Serena turned towards him and smiled.

"I am not gloomy or depressed. I was going down memory lane thank you," She said cheerfully and playfully.

Andrew smiled at her nature.

"Of course, forgive me my lady," He bowed to her and Serena just rolled her eyes.

"You are forgiven, kind Sir," and she curtsied.

"Not saying goodbye to the property are you? Not just over a letter?" Andrew asked as he led him and Serena to the hall to be in private.

"You're a man, Andrew," she said.

"Of course I am a man, if I was a women I be an ugly women who had no breasts or a secret garden," he laughed.

Serena blushed.

"Yes, you be the most ugliest women of all and you die a virgin, which I might say will be good, my god take care of you for you were not corrupted by the pleasures of the man and women intimacy," she said.

"Anyways, moving on. We both know I am a man and a very very good looking man," he smiled.

"Yes moving on. Why do men think that because they are men, that they have the right to be above a women. Like overpowering them?" she asked.

"Ah I see."

They came to the hall and he pushed her table out for her, so she can sit in. She sat and he sat and women came in a filled their goblets up.

"Thank you Rose," Serena said kindly.

The maid smiled and curtsied and went away. Now alone.

"Well sister, I think it makes them insecure, if they didn't overpower you females. If you women did what ever you wanted it look bad on the man, the husband. They have to feel secure and therefore aware that they are in control. It's a man thing, if you try to get what I mean."

"What about you? Do you want to overpower women? To make you feel in power and secure?" she asked sipping her drink.

"With women, I am secure to know that she shares only my bed and no one else's. But we men are different. Why you ask that question Sis?" he watched her as she was in deep though.

"Well three men who are each lairds, are to come tomorrow night and feast here with us. They know I am a women Laird and I am assure that they want to make a peace treaty with this land or get the land," she said.

"Ah, I heard. I will be with you and you have no fear over this," He sailed and placed his hand on hers.

Serena looked up and smiled lovingly towards her big brother.

"Thank you," Serena smiled and the rest of the time in that hall they talked and talked.

Sir Seiya Macmillan, Sir Diamond Lupinruss and Sir Darien MacSheilds all were on their horses staring at the Land before them that they so greatly want.

Sir Seiya Macmillian was a strong built man, three in twenty. He had yet black hair and green eyes.

His face was handsome and yet intimidating and cold with a tint of friendliness. He was 5ft 7 and a very proud man indeed.

Sir Diamound Lupinruss was also a strong built man who was four in twenty. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes as the ocean. His face was handsome and angelic face. He did not look intimidating or cold but certainly cruel and he was. He stood at 5ft 8 and men found him intimidating by the tallness on him and his figure.

Sir Darien MacSheilds was strong and the tallest of the men. He was eight and twenty. The oldest and wises. His hair was too yet black and his eyes were midnight blue. They held cruelness and hard. His body was strong and women drolled at him. His face was handsome and was also cruel, hard and intimidating with fairness in his eyes and face. He stood at 6ft 2.

Their eyes stared at the land of which was proud and wealthy. And they all wanted it. Very much indeed.

But they came to an agreement.

When they found out who was the land owner they were shocked at first but then glad for they can truly keep the land if they marry the maiden.

They agreed that they ask the women, if not woo her and if she didn't agree then war. She must choose one of them or war was declared.

They all had to do was wait until tomorrow and see who was to claim the lands. All they had to do was wed her and bed her and then they were rulers of the land.


	2. Meeting and Marriage Proposals

_**Chapter 2: Meeting & Marriage Proposals**_

Serena and her people were all decorating the hall for their guest. It was all looking smart and rich and she smiled at the work her people had done for her. She had earned their trust years ago as a child.

Andrew walked in and Serena turned and watched him stroll towards her.

"Serena, this looks great," he smiled as he looked around the hall.

"Thanks but it was all the peoples work not mine. Just asking them to where to put them," she too looked around.

Andrew turned back to Serena and Serena turned back to him. He looked at her with compassion.

"They are here," he said.

Serena cringed.

"Where are they?" she asked softly.

"They are unloading their horses and that. I will go and meet them and let Peter go home to his wife..,"

"Ok," she said and turned back to asking the people to be seated and they all waited. Serena sat on her Lairds chair and wait silently and nervously.

Sir Seiya was looking around the village. It was so clean and neat. The houses looked perfect and calm. Smoke was coming out of the chimneys and set a friendly and loving atmosphere.

He would love it here.

Sir Diamond looked all round too. He too looked at the village and the houses with flowers everywhere. He cringed. He though it too womanly.

But if he was to marry this woman then he will make sure his men made changes.

Sir Darien also had a look of curiosity in his hard gazed. It was all nice and neat. He felt the friendly atmosphere and he liked it. In his land and village it was more Gothic and such. But this was more calm and free, yet his was not and something else.

They all turned the gaze to a man who was walking towards them all calmly. They noticed his sword on his side attached to his belt. They all had their swords to be safe and all.

"Greetings my friends, may I welcome you to our home. I am Sir Andrew McAdam's, and you are?" he asked.

They all took in their appearance and bowed.

"I am Sir Diamond Lupinruss, This is Sir Seiya Macmillan and this is Sir Darien MacSheilds."

"Well Welcome gentlemen, if you please follow me, we shall break bread and feast for you are the first visitors of here since her Lady came here'', he turned and walked towards the great hall and they all followed with Sir Diamond in front and Sir Seiya following him and lastly Sir Darien last.

As they all reached the great hall the three men saw everyone from the village had been seated and were all talking friendly. Then their eyes meet with the women that sat on The Lairds chair.

They all were shocked that she looked very young, like a child for she looked small. They were captured by her beauty and innocence. Her blue eyes meet their astonished gaze and smiled at the shockness they be strolled.

In the hall everyone hushed and looked at the three men that were in the middle of the hall and looking at the Lady Serena.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to meet my neighbors. I am Lady Serena McAdam's," she spoken softly and with much gentleness.

Sir Diamond smirked widely.

He stepped forward and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you My Lady. I am Sir Diamond Lupinruss…," he was about to introduce the other two but Sir Seiya moved quickly and smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you My Lady, I am Sir Seiya Macmillan," he bowed.

"And I am Sir Darien MacSheilds," he bowed.

Serena took them in and found she was attracted to all 3 men and she smiled at the introductions.

"Please be seated Sirs," she said.

They went and moved to seat near her. Andrew quickly sat next to Serena on her left. Diamond sat on her right, Seiya sat next to him and Darien sat next to him.

"Let us feast," Serena said and everyone all around her ducked in.

"So My lady, what is your age?" Sir Diamond asked seductively. Serena looked towards I'm and smiled.

"I am One in twenty."

"And do you have a betrothed, by any chance," Seiya asked.

"No there is no one, my sirs," she said as she sipped her drink.

"A pretty thing like you. I am shocked that you are not already lying in the marriage bed," Diamond said smoothly.

Andrew gasped and coughed. Serena felt like laughing out loud but kept it down.

"You flatter me Sir."

"Oh I speak but truth," Diamond said giving her a best smile.

"Are you all lying in the marriage bed?" she asked politely.

"No we are free and not tied down," Seiya said.

"I see, well hopefully you meet a woman you love and breed well, my neighbors," she said and dug in the meat.

They all ate their food and most of the people bid their Lady goodnight.

Everyone was left except Serena guards, Andrew and the three mysterious men.

"So what reason is it that you came to see me by?" Serena asked getting down to business.

"Well my Lady, you are unwed and have land. A small thing like you needs a mans hand to rule these lands in case of war. Now me and my fellow men here have a treaty and as such. But with you, we see no reason for you to wed. That is why we are here to see you be wed," Diamond explained and Serena listened to him.

"You are all here to help me search for a husband. I think that kind and all but I think that I am capable to search for a husband on me own," Serena carefully explained to the gentlemen.

"Nonsense. You will wed us," Diamond said arrogantly.

Serena was shocked of most but was expecting it.

"Wed you all? I think the church will mostly feel uncomfortable and disagree with that Sir Diamond," she said casually.

She heard Andrew laugh behind his hand and a grunt from the end of the table where Sir Darien sat.

"No my Lady, you will choose one on us," Diamond said angrily at the situation. She was teasing and he hated it.

"I do not wish to be wed any time soon. Has it occurred to you that I might want to be a nun?" She asked challengingly to Diamond.

"Nonsense, a young beautiful woman dreams to have a husband and be breed. You will pick one on us," Diamond said tiredly.

"You can not force this on me gentlemen," Serena anger came overflowing at this.

The three men stood up moved to the floor in the middle and all turned towards her. She glared at them and they glared at her.

Seiya stepped forward and said calmly.

"A woman who has lands is expected to give a husband you are neither married nor betrothed," he said.

"And why must I do that?" she asked he face red with anger.

"A man can lead, a woman can not. Its a mans job to lead these people. Each clan must be strong for sure when war comes. You may be clever and willing, it is a mans job on which he is trained to," Diamond shouted.

Serena stood up from her chair. She calmly breathed in and out.

"As Laird here not only am I assisted by my brother, Sir Andrew but I have many alleys on my side Sir's. I have all the help I have to stand on my own to rule MY people. James who lives here for many years has told me that you three since became Lairds, we have had no trouble or been threatened," Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

"My Lady…," Seiya began.

"Leave it be Seiya, it is obvious she will not see reason. Look My Lady. You will choose one of us or we will simply choose for you," Diamond spat out like venom.

"All I have done is clearly disagree with you for me having a husband. You Sir are blowing it over the top," she said calmly.

"You have been given this land by a fond man, My Lady. You know we want these lands and you are being too stubborn to may this easy. You are making this harder on your self and we are growing bored. Choose one of us or we choose simply as that."

Serena glared at these men, mostly at the stubborn horrid man, Sir Diamond. She then looked at the other two ho was letting the man take control of this.

"You two, do you agree with this man? You stand together do you? Sir Darien MacSheilds, you have not said a word about this at all. Do you agree with what these men have planned or me and my lands?" she asked and watched him.

Darien watched this woman who was suddenly a pain in the ass and yet very besotted with her.

"I agree My Lady, a husband is stronger then a wife. A man instinct is to protect what he is protecting. A woman needs help with her lands. An unwed Lady needs someone to stand by her. You my Lady need to Stand by someone. These are very fine lands, and we all 3 have eyes for this and make a great alley with all of us for when war might be declared," he said nothing else and bowed

The three men all walked away leaving Serena shocked and tired and angry to most.

"Well I say that went well Sis," Andrew said as his eyes fixed on where the gentlemen left from. Serena was too.

"I say. Arrogant pigs. "Choose one of us or choose for you," What's that about? How dare they even choose for me," she said.

"Well these are the downer lands, it rough her and for a good purpose too," he said tiredly.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well as I am aware. I have a good sense that they all have but one day each to woe you to be their wife. I have to say that they all want you," he said amusingly.

"No," she said simply. Andrew watched her with fixed eyes

"They don't want me, they want my lands. I am just a little extra. They try anything to get these lands and they are going to force me," she said.

She turned to Andrew and smiled.

"I have a plan and its going to be great. If they try and force me out in front of my lands I will simply do something to piss them off. Its war now. I will win this. I will win this without spilling a simply drop blood. I am going to my chambers make sure the guards are watching out for those three. Make sure half the men are up early so that my men can assist me," she said cheerfully.

"What are you up to, you little witch?" he grinned.

"With my herbs and spices all you have to do is guess for I ain't tell you nothing my dear brother," she kissed him on the cheek and went to her chambers.

He watched her with amusement eyes and shook his head.

"Poor blokes don't know what they have done. I feel almost sorry," He laughed and walked to his own chambers before he find the pretty little maid, Rose.


	3. Not Going Down Without a Fight

**_Chapter 3: Not Going Down Without a Fight_**

"How did you end up last, Darien?" demanded Darien's brother, Fredrick. He crouched by his brother, who was seated beneath the tree.

His midnight eyes looking at the land bellow, "It is lucky to go third, brother."

"Lucky to give those two a first chance at the woman?" he asked.

"Yes of course, and they be the first to fail at the chance."

"Does she have an army with her? Did you see any?" Fredrick wondered. Darien eye's still on the women lands.

"Only half but I say, if she is strong enough like she says she is and her army. But I admit she is a little fiery spirit. She is a clever Laird and a clever lass," he admitted.

"A clever woman is usually a curse, my Lord. Maybe you should let the other two win."

Darien turned around to face his brother with a bit of cold face but it was not to look at his brother with coldness. Fredrick was basically looking at his clan Laird instead of the brother he is.

"NO! I want that wee lass property. It is a fine piece of land, more fine then ours. It is rich and more people to lead. The other two have something to give their family's a piece of one or two. For me I can not hardly support my family and people. Having this land and the women means I can support everything. No, Fredrick I will not lose. I will win," Darien said.

They both looked over to the women property and smiled.

"How do you know you will win?" he asked amusingly. Darien smirked at his brother.

"Well let's see. Sir Diamond thinks he can at least knock a few heads, Storm in the place, grab the women and drag her to the priest. He has little respect for the men that help guard the place and he has even more little respect for that women. That is his mistake brother. Sir Seiya, he has but to wait to foresee some trouble in gaining the women. They both will fail and I will just simply watch and be amused before it's my go. Plus I want to see what this lass will do, and see how she will sacrifice her people and guards."

Fredrick nodded. His brother was right, he was always right and he wish he be more like his brother.

"We best guard the priest. He wasn't pleased being dragged along," Fredrick said.

"I almost forget, yes of course. He wasn't pleased by this."

"Well we did kidnap him," Fredrick explained. Darien just watched the midnight sky.

"I wouldn't say kidnapped him, simply borrow him and his time. Place him in that little church and watch him. I have a feeling that capturing this wee lass be enough, to make these two claim try claiming the prize," he amusingly said.

"I must capture her, wed her, bed her and get her back to our clan as fast as we can," Darien explained.

"Even though she didn't want any of you as husbands, I think she has an opinion or more about the fast wedding and bedding brother," Fredrick said tiredly.

"It will matter not, I be the husband, therefore in charge. I will have her and her lands. Simply as that. I will be the winner with a lot of land and lovely prize in my bed," He smirked as he turned away to his tent.

* * *

"Here they come," Andrew said

Serena was on a small little tower where she can see Sir Diamond army and him leading them. He looked so arrogant and smiled. He most possible will be thinking that he had won.

Serena smiled at the fact. She knew he didn't stand a chance.

"James came back after an hour or so. That stuff you made. He was itching so bad and came up in a rash. It soaks on the clothing on his arm and the smell was horrid," Andrew said amusingly.

"It didn't hurt him did it? Is the rash gone now?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Yes it was fine. The smell with last a day so he has gone home. I don't know what his wife is thinking but I am sure she cut him some slack. But the smell is not nice," He grinned.

"Well as long as he is fine and not harmed that is good, for I don't want to harm anyone," she sighed in relief.

"Don't worry; I know you don't want to hurt anyone. All is well. I just can't wait to see Sir Diamonds face," he laughed.

"Me either brother".

Diamond was standing in front of her and all his men were near the walls. Which was good, her plan will work. He had a hard face. He glared at the woman who was not so far up and she can easily hear him and talk normally instead of shouting.

Her men were all based near the walls above him. He watched them a few seconds and his men were cautious. But still held their heads up high.

"Do you surrender to me my Lady?" he asked.

"No I do not and I never will, Sir Diamond. Why should I?" she asked not feeling intimidating by the annoying man.

"Because I have a cursed army before your walls," he said.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"They certainly will feel a tad cursed in a moment longer", she whispered under her breath.

"Why not just give it to me, my lady. I be a good husband to you. Will you risk your people's safety to cling on to your maidenhood?" he amused.

"And my lands. And yes I dearly do want to cling to my Maidenhood. has it occurred to you that I might want to be a nun? I shall give these downer lands to the church", she said with no feelings behind her words.

"OVER my dead body," he shouted.

"Tis a shame I am too soft," she whispered under her voice.

"NOW MEN, STRIKE!" Diamond shouted

"NOW MEN!" Serena shouted.

All her men had a big rounded dish that was filled with the container of the smelling and itchy stuff Serena made. As Diamonds men were t climb the walls. Her men took all 12 dishes and poured them over Diamonds men. They feel off the wall but didn't die luckily. They were screaming trying to get rid of the stuff off them that were stinking so badly they would vomit.

They were itching and itching. That started to shred their clothes and moved away form the walls. One last dish was then thrown over Diamond. He screamed and gagged. He fell off his horse and started itching and shredding his clothes off. His men ran away and the horses moved that way too.

Serena smiled at the display and saw a lot of Mooney's. Menes backsides where shown and their asses were moving far away into the woods. Andrew had an amusing grin on his face and laughed out loud. He covered his eyes and chuckled.

Diamond was now all naked and itching. He angrily stared at Serena who was no laughing seeing a naked man in front of her.

"You will pay for this!!" He then ran away screaming a bloody murder and he followed his men. There apparently was a small lake. They all had jumped in.

* * *

"Did she pour hot iron or something? She could have killed those men?" Fredrick said shockily.

Darien smiled and shook his head.

"No, can't you smell it?" he asked.

Fredrick sniffed and held his nose. It was revolting. Darien, him and Darien's men all moved away as the stench came closer towards them from the slight wind blowing.

"Gosh, that is revolting stench. How can a wee lass come up with that?" Fredrick gagged.

"I told you she is clever. And no spilled blood. I doubt Diamond and his men will come back again and try to woe her. He failed and just one more to go till I capture her."

"How do you know he won't try again?" he asked to Darien.

"His men are not foolish. I don't think either will come back for seconds," Darien said.

They all moved to the came fire and started eating and talking and laughing about what had happened.

* * *

Serena was finished with her second substances she was going to give. It was all set and she was ready. He be here in a few minutes.

Serena asked for seven bonfires outside the walls and two men at each bonfire. Also then men had clothes to cover up in-case the substances reached their noses. They were to wait until they could see his men arriving over the hill. They were to pour it in and get behind the walls.

Serena smiled from yesterday at the display of naked men running away. She was having fun!

Serena walked to her wall again and waited. She watched the entire bonfire and stared out to the fires burning.

Andrew walked beside her and looked down at the fires as well.

"So what's this next one?" he asked.

"I am to sing to them, and hopefully they will fall asleep for a few hours," she smiled.

Andrew looked at her.

"Dear god, I haven't heard you sing for years. Why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Then she saw her men near the fire poured the substances in. They covered their noses and ran inside. He came Sir Seiya.

"Here goes," Andrew said.

Serena watched his men. They stayed well clear from the walls and were all spread out and were all around the fires. Serena smiled her plan will work.

"Surrender to me my Lady" he said.

"I think not sir," Serena said simply.

"Why you stay up there? Are you drawing me to the wall and will be pouring that horrid brew of yours? It will not work, I am smart. So you might as well surrender to me," he said smiling.

Serena rolled her eyes. She stepped closer to the wall and started singing.

All the men listened to her and she sound so peaceful and beautiful from heaven. Most of the men fell off their horses and sat on the floor. Most of them started falling asleep on the ground.

Serena kept singing and singing. About ten minutes of singing they were all asleep and some staggered away knowing something will be happening.

Andrew helped Serena down and smiled.

"My Lady, that was a magnificent performances. I shall tell the men to strip their clothes and weapons," he turned away and did the orders.

Serena smiled at them. Too easy she though.

* * *

Fredrick and then men were all feeling dazed. The smoke was blowing towards them as they watched Sir Seiya and his men. They listened to her voice and felt at peace and be sorted.

Darien was amazed and felt lust for the tiny women. But he shock away that and smiled at the scene of all the asleep men.

Suddenly a man from Seiya base came stuttering towards them and held on Darien leg as he fell.

"I love you, Sir, will you marry me," he then fell on his face and slept.

Darien, Fredrick and the men burst out laughing. Then men carried the poor man to his base and laid him on the floor where he was smiling asleep.

Then they watched as the door open and saw men coming out and stripping and taking weapons and clothes.

"They're going to kill them!" Fredrick said shocked. He and Darien's men grabbed the swords ready to go into action until Darien held up his hand to stop his men from moving.

"No, look! They are not killing they are simply stripping them and taking their weapons. See," he smiled at them all going back inside.

"What the hell did she do? Poison them?" Fredrick asked.

"No, she put them to sleep. I remember an old lady who was taking care of us one night. We all couldn't go to sleep and she made some sleeping stuff. Side effect, massive headache in the end. Poor blokes," he mused.

"What are we to do, she be planning something for us now? what do we do?" he asked worriedly.

"I say, let her do her worst; there is nothing we can do. Then after we will take serious action. We have to kidnap her and I marry her and bed her and its settled after consummated the union," he looked at the property.

Daring once he had her and her lands, she will be quit amusing for a wife and keep him very amused.


	4. Surrendering

**_Chapter 4: Surrendering_**

Serena felt extremely happy of the ways things were going. One more to go and hopefully that will be that. She had sent message to her father who was still away to the king's court. Hopefully he will reach it and come back to her, before she will possible end up a married women.

Everything was set for when Sir Darien and some his men would arrive. She just hope she didn't eat too much for the meal she had made for them.

She went to the dinning hall and sat on her chair. All she had to do was wait and she didn't feel excited, just nervous and very cautious.

* * *

Darien and his men came through the gates and moved towards the hall and following Sir Andrew. He instructed his men to have at least one weapon and to be covered be clothes of there. . manhood's. Darien was going to let this women do what ever it is that she had plan for them. He knew by the other two that they be stripped naked and be ready for their humiliation.

Darien didn't want to feel humiliation by this, wench. But there was no other possible way towards it.

As they entered the hall they saw her waiting and smiled at their entrance. It made Darien a bit uneasy and felt a tint of anger. But he let it slid for now.

"Welcome gentlemen. Please be seated and let us feast," she said softly.

Darien eyed her.

"Do you think we will possibly eat anything, for all we know you tainted the food and drinks," he said casually.

"Suit yourself," she said.

She tucked in the cakes and bread and sipped her drink. All the men watched her eat and drink and they too tucked in to see that it was safe when she had eaten six or seven pieces of food and drink.

Darien sat opposite her and watched her closely. He didn't touch a thing yet but saw his men had tucked in.

"Will you not break bread with me, Sir Darien? It's very rude you know," she asked as she looked at his handsome features.

Serena ate the untainted food first then the tainted food lightly. Very lightly and slowly but no one noticed.

"Why continue to resist this matter, you will pick in the end to marry. If you don't then I fear blood might be spilled and I do not want that or the other two," he said placing cakes on his and her plate. Serena cursed for they were the badly tainted food.

"I do not wish to marry, sir," she ate the ones he gave her very lightly. He ate as well.

"Please tell me you're not going to say, I wish to be in the nunnery. For I do not buy it," he asked amusingly.

Serena drank lightly.

"You know I could end this now. All you have to do is surrender to me. I am very forgiving, not like the other two, my lady," he purred at her and warned at the same time.

"If you mean to convince me into marry you or the others. A little of flattery and wooing would be amiss," she snapped.

He laughed that brought shivers to her spine. She hates to admit but she liked him to laugh.

"So a bit of wooing is what you want is it? Why, for at the end you will have to marry one of u," he smiled.

Serena temper was starting to come alive again and she tempted it down strongly.

"Look, Sir Darien Mac Shields. Why is it that the three of you so intent on this matter? I have no interest stirring up trouble with you. I am very content into just keeping the way things were many years ago," she sighed and cursed after she drunk deeply.

"You are an unwed lass with land. You should no keep it to yourself for you will fall. You need a strong hand, and I have a very strong hand," he winked at her.

Then he turned to see half of his men dazed and faces in their food, sleep. He looked at his plate and then back at her. He had a confused look and anger in his face.

"The food is poison," he shouted.

"I have been eating; I will not risk killing myself just for you. No it's the same stuff I gave Sir Seiya and now you," she smirked dazed.

"You know I can just take you know and wed you by force, little one," he said angrily.

"You could try, but you wouldn't make it, for you soon fall flat on your face," she smiled amusingly.

"I bet you take our weapons and clothes soon enough once we all asleep," he asked.

He was falling asleep but his will was stronger keeping him awake.

"You're acting as if I have killed you. I am lovely enough to give you a wee nap. You deserve it any way for all that strength, to get me into a marriage bed," she grumbled.

"I can appreciate your cunning ways my lady, but remember this, I am more forgiving then Diamond and Seiya," he said tiredly.

He lightly placed his head on the table and let the darkness take him into their hands. He fell asleep into a dream.

"Thank god, I thought he'd never fall asleep," she muted and yawned.

Her guards then took the men who was there and placed them all in a wagon and stripped them off their clothes and weapons. Peter drove the cart and carried them 2 miles away from the land.

Andrew came in after peter came back he smiled at his sister who was ticked up in bed. And dozing off.

"They knew we would trick them for when we stripped them, their umm... man areas were covered. Quiet amusing actually," he chuckled...

Serena smiled and yawned. She closed her eyes and let the dreamland take her.

* * *

The next morning his men and Darien all woke up and groaned. Darien placed his hand on his head and rubbed.

"I am going to punish the man who raised that woman," Fredrick muttered.

"I give her credit I tell you that. Where the hell are we?" he said looking around.

"I say about a mile or 2 away from the land'', Fredrick muttered.

"We best get back to the others and see what's next," They all nodded and got out of the dirt and started walking barefoot back to their camp.

Serena had woken up and had a massive headache. She groaned while sipping on water. Food made her feel very nauseous.

* * *

Diamond and Seiya were all bitter and angry. Darien stood afar and waited and listening.

"Right we are going to drag that damn lass out by her hair and we flip coins to see who gets her for a wife," Diamond spat.

"You sure we can do that. She took us down badly and yet gracefully," Seiya asked.

"I don't care she will be wed to one of us. I will not have an unwed lass keep this land on her own. It's unheard of," Diamond was on his horse. Seiya was just nodded in agreement. All he wanted to do was go back to his clan and sleep, eat and shag away with wee little maids.

Darien was amused and just listened.

"We take her down now in about an hour. Are you with me?" Diamond asked.

Seiya just nodded in agreement. Diamond turned to Drenches just nodded and was going to make sure that no harm came to the little lady.

* * *

Peter who had what was going on rushed back to his Lady to tell her what he had heard. When he told her she just looked in distress

"Thank you Peter," she said.

He nodded and went away to do his chores. Andrew and Rose, who came to be friends with the lady to by Serena side and waited for what she was to say. Andrew broke her from her thoughts.

"So what now? any plans for those men?" he asked normally.

Serena had gone through planning of trying to make them leave, but they would not until she chose to marry one of them.

She turned to rose who had a sympathy face for her lady.

"Rose who do you think will be a good husband? I fear that time has come, I will have to marry for now they seek a real war where blood is now involved," she sighed sadly.

"Well my Lady, Sir Diamond is not a good choice at all. He is horrid man for all I have heard. He thinks women are just useful for the bedroom and breeding. Seiya is a good man but he is too spoiled and sleeps with anything that is female and has two legs, virgin and breasts. No he is not a suitable husband for you," Rose said.

Serena sighed sadly. She felt like having a bad tantrum but held it down.

"Sir Darien MacSheilds. What of him?" she said.

"He from what I have heard is a good man. Does what he can for his people. He is fair and listens to what they say. I think he be best then the other two idiots," she said.

Serena nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Then it is done. Sir Darien MacSheilds it is."

"Serena, we can fight this. I will not let you enter into a marriage that has no love. Our parents wanted us to marry for love. Nothing more or less," Andrew pleaded.

"But we have no other way. War is now declared. Besides maybe love comes after. I do not know but I will make sure that this is a marriage worth it. When father comes, I know he will try and get me out of it. The king and he are good friends. When father pleads with him, I can end the marriage and that is that," Serena said calmly.

Andrew sighed and hugged his sister.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing. But I will make sure that father speaks with him. If not I will go," he said.

"Thank you and you better. Make sure that this marriage ends. Father will most possible take a month to come back. So I know he will take care of me. I be his wife. He knows what a husband is to do for a wife. Now let's get out there before they drag me out kicking and screaming," Serena said and walked towards the door and to her destiny.

First she grabbed a white cloth and went to the gates with Andrew following, being at her side. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and she knew that she possible will when she faces the three men.

* * *

"I think we should give her at least one more chance before surrendering," Darien explained to the two.

But none of them were listening. Diamond was on his horse and looked at Darien face.

"She had loads of chances. It's too late. Men get ready now we will attack," Diamond shouted.

Then the gates of the city opened and they saw the Lady Serena come out with her Brother.

"Now is the time to grab her," Seiya said he got onto his horse and was about to race towards her and snatch her. Darien then saw she was waving a white fabric and froze.

She surrendered.

"No she is surrendering. You know the law. Get off now. She is coming," Darien said bitterly.

They both turned and saw that she was surrendering they smiled and got off their horses.

As she came near she looked at them with a raised brow.

"When waving a white material or such is a sign for surrender gentlemen," Serena smirked as she saw what happened with the two with the horses.

"Yes we know. now lets talk'', he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Well before we start. I will make this clear. If we can not come to an arrangement, you will let me go back," she asked.

"Yes and then you will be prepared for battle'', Diamond glared.

"I haven't your word? You will not hold me back from my land?" she asked and glared at Diamond.

"Yes, you have our word," Seiya said.

Serena nodded her head. She looked at Sir Darien.

"I would ask that you wait until my father arrives to discuss the matter of marriage of me," she said.

"Why? You are old enough to choose without your father. You're a grown woman, My lady," he said simply.

Serena sighed deeply and tried again without any anger.

"It is right and proper, Sir," she said emotionless.

"Again why? will you just choose," Diamond said with contempt.

"Because I warn you that my Father and the king are very much acquainted with one another and when my father is angered it's not good or wise," she said.

"Your father cannot disagree or ask the king for anything. Of your father's displeasure will be dealt later on," Darien sighed heavily.

This woman was getting to be a pain the arse now.

"Fine, so be it. At the beginning of this ridiculous matter I said that no blood was to be spilled."

"You have changed your mind and agreed to a marriage to one of us?" Seiya asked and was starting o think victory.

"Yes I have. Sir Darien MacSheilds will be the Laird of this land and as my husband", Serena said heartlessly.

The two men looked at Darien who was grinning ear to ear. He nodded and walked towards her. Serena held her breathe. As he came nearer, Andrew tensed. Darien grabbed hold of her hand.


	5. A Quick Wedding and Bedding

**_Chapter 5: A Quick Wedding and Bedding_**

He nodded and walked towards her. Serena held her breathe.

As he came nearer, Andrew tensed.

Darien grabbed hold of her hand and looks down at her. She then gasps when he pulled her. They were heading towards the church.

The other three followed them and had to run a little to catch up with the fast pace, Darien was taking. He was dragging her along and she was barely to keep up either.

"What are you doing, Sir," she snapped.

"Taking you so the church so we be married quickly. He been waiting for four days to marry us and I will not keep him waiting longer," he said moving to the church..

His voice indicated that it was her fault and she got a little angry with it.

"A women getting married should be a happy day so she can make a mark for the occasion, Sir," she explained.

"Three days you had that my dear by defeating us Lairds. Now its time to settle this."

"Will you let go your hurting me," she cried and snatch her hand away and glared at him. He turned towards her and smiled. He then grabbed her upper arm and again paced towards the church.

Everyone was behind them caught up when they were in the church.

The priest looked a bit pissed and happy at the same for he will now be able to go home after four days of being kept prisoner. He said the vows of which they had to repeat. They said the I do's. Andrew was glaring at Darien back head and felt so much sympathy for his beloved sister.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said staring daggers at Darien. Darien smirked to him and turned towards Serena. He bent down and captured her lips harshly. Serena was shock and just stood their being kissed by her now husband, eyes wide open. She felt a bit of passion and lust at her stomach and made it sink lower and away. And it did.

The kiss was over in a second but Serena felt it was like hours. Darien stepped away from her and then grabbed her arm and moved to the exit. Darien moved fast with Serena just following him. What more could she do? She was being dragged out of the church. She is now married women and it just felt so much like a business contract and this was the final signature.

"Where are you taking her?" Andrew said stepping in front to Holt his now brother in law who was taking his sister back to his camp.

"I am taking my WIFE home, sir. So please move or I will move you," He glared. Andrew side stepped out of his way and Darien marched past him still holding his prize.

"Aren't you going to take her back to her land so the people may see her and its new laird?" Seiya asked catching up to his fellow brother.

"It's my land now, and I have claimed it. Here she is," he said as he moved Serena to his side with a strong arm around it waist.

"For gods sake you cannot just grab her, wed her and take her away like that in a hurry," Andrew shouted.

Darien ignored the small man and just kept moving towards his camp.

"Its fine, Andrew I am his wife now. I do not want to displease him. Yet anyways. You have things to see to. What we talked about," she said quickly and praying he remembered. As she was looking over her shoulder Andrew nodded with a determined face and strides back to the keep. She sighed sadly as her land was going by the distance.

"What things has he got to do, dear?" Darien asked her. She just smiled.

"Well telling the family of course of the wonderful news and making sure father is told first," she smiled. He just raised an eyebrow.

They got to the camp and moved towards Darien horse. He saddled it and then he grabbed Serena around her tiny waist and pulled her on the saddle of his horse. He then got up behind her. He took hold of her waist to secure her on and then told the horse to go and they did.

He shouted farewell to Dir Seiya and Sir Diamond and made commands for some of his men to stay behind to make sure his land was secure. Serena turned back to her land and tears came to her eyes. It was moving into nothing and then she saw her home was gone and she was moving towards a new home.

Darien looked down at her as she watched the land that she called her own. He saw she was emotional see he didn't comfort her and let her be. He looked towards him and made the horse move faster.

Darien made a very male noise of satisfaction and rolled off Serena. He closed his eyes and sighed. She had been so warm and tight inside. He never had women like that for all the maids he tumbled in straw with where whores.

Serena just stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Thank god that was over. When Darien entered her she thought she felt something, but not at all. When he broke her barrier it hurt a tad bit. Over then that she felt no satisfactory out of the whole intimacy with her husband. He was totally happy, he got what he wanted. He was satisfied but she wasn't. But she didn't give a damn. She got off the bed and pulled on her clothes. Darien also did.

When they arrived to his clan, he just pulled her upstairs and consummated the union. There where passion in his kisses which turned Serena on but when he took her maidenhood. There was no passion or fire or satisfaction. She was hungry for that type of passion and her husband wasn't giving it to her.

"May I go for a ride on my horse to clear my head," she asked.

Darien laughed at turned towards his petite wife.

"No, you are not allowed out of the gate on your own and I won't have my men follow you," he pulled on his boots and then turned back to her wide eyes.

"I am certain I can take care of myself. I do not need someone to be with me for I am a big girl," she said.

"No, you will not. Now, let's go and eat. You must be starved, so am I. Come wife," he said and turned to the door.

"Don't call me like that," she snapped. He turned towards her.

"Like what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I am a pet of yours. You can not order me around!" she shot out.

"I am not treating you like a pet, dear. I give orders for I am husband. Now come Wife, let us eat," he turned towards the door.

"But I want to go for a ride to clear my head, Husband," she spat the word husband out of her. He froze and turned to glare at her.

"Then stare here. You are not going out on your own, and I am not going with you. So, you can either stay here and mope around like a spoiled child or you come and eat with your husband like a wife should. Don't argue," he angrily said.

"This lass, argues alright," her hands on her hips and she spoke angrily.

"Yes I can see that. But all lasses who are married do what husband says or else," he strolled in and closed the door so no one may hear him and his wife.

"Who has told you this? A married woman deserves respect you know. We are both equals in this marriage. You do not say everything for I have a mind of my own."

Darien sighed. He was hungry and tired and didn't want to do this with his wife.

"It's I been brought up to know. A man is above her women are below us. Therefore mans word is law," he said.

Serena was shocked at this. This was making her stomach turn inside out.

"You have been fully mistaken, Sir Darien. They are both equals. I do what I please when I please. You maybe my husband but you can't keep me locked up in this place," she sighed heavily and upset.

Darien strolled towards her calmly and placed a hand on her cheek. She flinched away for as she though he would hit her. He moved his hand away.

"I will not hurt you, Wife. I do not beat up women. I certainly will not beat my own wife. We will talk about this tomorrow about the arrangements and all. But please have some food in your stomach," he asked.

Serena was shocked at his change in personality. He was stubborn and cold and now he was sweet and tender. He was going to give her one bad headache. She nodded.

Darien smiled and turned towards the door and opened it. He walked out and Left to the hall and left Serena there. Quickly Serena left following him catching up to him, if she could.


	6. Sir Darien's Ways

**_Chapter 6: Sir Darien's ways_**

Stupid husband she though. She was lost in a place she didn't know. And he had just left as if she been here for many years.

She turned the corner and heard loud noises going on. She opened the double doors and she saw many people eating. She saw blokes drinking, women eating and some of Darien's kinsmen were dawdling with the maids as they were flirting and kissing and touching inappropriately. She went to the table were all the food was and saw most of it gone. There were some chicken legs left but not very big. Vegetables of carrots, bread, apples and oranges. She rolled her eyes.

"_Men,_" she though.

She grabbed what she wanted and turned around and went towards her husband who was talking to a maid and laughing. She came and sat beside him and he didn't even notice. She grabbed a glass and poured some wine and gulped it all down. Most of the looked at her and chattered next to them. Whispering about her but she ignored them.

She turned and watched her husband with maid. She was called, Beryl. She had red hair that was long and had thick curls. She was pretty and yet was not. She was fondling her husband in front of her eyes. Beryl glanced at Serena and gave her a cold smile of wickedness.

Serena tempted down her boiling anger as she saw her husband enjoying what Beryl was doing and it was all in front of her. She breathed in and out calmly. She felt anger, hurt and humiliated. She felt that Darien, her so call husband was going to give Beryl his best of night passions and he was leaving her, his wife no less. Nothing but hunger.

Beryl placed her hands on Darien. Serena stood up and pushed Beryl back.

"I need my husbands' ears for a moment." Beryl trembled back in shock and anger. She glared.

"You overstep lass. You have humiliated me," he said softly.

"And you have humiliated me. We are square now. And I am not a lass but your wife! I brought you lands and mistreated your vows. That I can not tolerate from a husband, sir. Do you remember me? You wed and bedded me not less then a half an hour," she spat at him. The hall gasped at her for what she was saying to their laird. Serena didn't care. She was pissed off.

"A husband has the right to beat his wife, which means you deary," he said angrily as he glared at her. Serena laughed and smiled calmly.

"You lay one finger on me and you will suffer. If my father sees one print on my face, I assure you this marriage will be terminated. I have many alleys, sir. I can do that. And you can say goodbye to the land I brought you. You will have it no more like that. That's what makes me so special you see. When your father is best friends with the king and the king godfather to my brother. So you think about that before you beat me, Husband."

She looked away and smiled at the people watching. They turned away and ate and talked. Serena sipped her wine and ate.

"A man has his rights to his pleasure," he ignored the curse she spat at him. She was stunning when angered and it thrilled him to see her like a warrior goddess of the Amazon. Serena turned to him and smiled sexy. Darien got turned on by that.

"Oh really? Then you have your pleasures for if that is right, Sir a women has her rights to for pleasure. As you have shown me none."

"A wife is not, my lady. Only a man has," he smiled at her and went to talk to his kinsmen next to him

Serena anger went sky high. She ignored his coldness. She sat up and walked away. Darien watched her and gloated. Then he froze of what he saw next. Serena smiled at his brother and grabbed his arm and he followed very shock. She winked at Darien. And she left the hall with blokes all shocked at their Lairds wife.

Darien bolted up and stormed out of the hall to get his pain in the ass wife.

"Jesus lass, my brother is going to kill me. You be alright. I am his brother you know," he stuttered and had quickly looked around making sure no one saw him. He tried yanking his arm away from her but she was strong and it shock him more when he saw how small she was and had all the strength.

"No you will not, I will. You mostly got knocked around. But you survive," she said softly.

Suddenly Serena cried out in surprise when the man who was her husband brother, was thrown away by her side. He hit the wall and shook his head. Serena sighed in relief when she knew he was alright. She then gasped when a strong hand grabbed her arms tightly but not painfully. She saw that it was Darien.

He tugged her harshly to follow him. He dragged her to the stairs and then placed her own his shoulder. He marched up the stairs taking two steps at a time. He moved very fast.

He strolled into their bedroom and dropped her on the bed. Serena was all flushed from her anger. Darien just glared at her and went to the door. Serena moved up quickly and ran to the door and slammed it shut that it even made her flinched. Darien flinched form the loud bang that it made.

Serena glared at him. She had so much anger and fury that he didn't know where it all came. He was a little surprised why she looked also hurt and deceived. She placed her hands on her hips and looked him in the eyes of midnight blue.

"Move!" he commanded.

She didn't even flinch from his coldness. He had a sudden urge to laugh. She was tiny women and barely reached his armpit. And here she was facing him and showing that they were equals. He needed a wee chat to the man who brought this woman up. High born women where to be taught not to question their husbands, nor humiliate them. They were supposed to listen to mans words. Ma words were law. And yet here she was facing up to him. The only female to do that was his Sister, Reye. Who had cursed him, hit him, screamed and shouted at him. No other though and now here she was doing that.

"I gave you an order. I am your husband. Move!'', he said in bitter and coldness.

"Oh your using the husband title are we? Well then ,will you start acting like one then?'', she spat out.

"I am being like a husband'', he said.

Serena shook her head. He been treating her like crap that was for sure.

"OK then Sir, Darien MacSheilds, husband. What does a husband do for a wife? Intrigue me for I can't see what you have done for me, your wife!'',

"Fine! A husband doesn't let her rolling in the hay like a whore. You and your body belongs to me. I am the only one allowed to touch you, kiss you and have sex with'', he glared calmly.

"Well close enough, he is your brother for what he told me. Its close enough still. Now, how is a wife treated?'', she walked to the bed and sat down. She waited patiently for him to continue. She held no emotions. Just a face that is normal. Nor happy nor sad.

"Gentle" he said simply.

Serena frowned.

"And?"

"Make sure she is fed," he sighed.

"Well Husband, a husband makes sure that a wife has a plate of food in front of her and has a seat next to him before he goes playing with the whore," she said then a bit of anger when she thought of Beryl and where her hands were all over his body in front of her.

Darien frown. He failed. He admitted." I am not use to a wife and her name is Beryl," he said stubbornly.

"Aw that's nice for her and I am happy that she has a name, dear. What else?"

Darien though and smiled.

"That she is well clothed and is warm"

Serena looked down at herself and around the room. She had no clothes except for the ones on her.

"Well dear husband. This is the only piece of clothing I have. You wouldn't let me take anything with me because you rushed me to come here! Next!?" she asked.

"A lady is to be gentle bedded by her husband before she conceives a child. He has to be tender with her." Darien thought he was making a really bad husband. But no point in worrying.

"I am not made of glass for gods sake and I can't break you know!" she said.

"A husband is to be gentle when bedded for her modesty and a husband sleeps with the maids for rough passion like Beryl," he said defensively.

"Where did you hear that? That is all horse shit!" she screeched.

Darien looked at her. He was sure that women like her didn't curse or all of that. She was some how different and unique.

"My uncles and his sons. They raised me and my brothers and sister. So I am not wrong! You however are wrong. That is what husband does."

"It's a sin more like. Adultery is a sin when you are married. You are supposed to be intimate with your wife, not a maid or what ever with legs and breasts! What else did they say?" she wondered.

"A wife doesn't argue with her husband. You however do."

"Yes I do. Well your uncles and sons got a few things right. Food and a place to live."

"Ah a place to live and that is what I gave you haven't I? I did do something right then," he smiled at his accomplishment.

"Yes a place to live. Congratulations to you," Serena replied haughtily.

Darien looked at her. She looked adorable on the bed with her small feet hanging off the bed that was not touching the floor. Desire spread through him again. He remembered how warm and smooth she was and how tight she was when he was within her. But he felt wanting more from her. He want rough passion with her. But she was a Lady and by what his uncles ha told him, they were to be gentle bedded and rough sex was to be for pretty maids like Beryl. But from what she explained to him, he started to wonder or wrong they all were. He frown at this information.

"This wife is telling you that husbands can not go under another women's skirt. It's sin as I said before,' she explain softly.

"There are a lot of sinners in this world. Every man has sins in pleasure with maids," he explained quietly.

"Yes but does it mean you have to? Two wrongs don't make a right. You're a grown man and you should know this."

"As I said a man has heartily desire, my lady…," he got cut off.

"Serena, my name is Serena," she shouted.

"As I said. . Serena. Heartily desires, a lady can not tolerate rough play and that is why maids like Beryl are there for."

"Bullocks to that," she spat and Darien frowned at the word.

"A lady shouldn't speak like that," he reasoned with his stroppy wife.

"I will show you how crude I can in a minute," she sighed and fell flat on the bed.

"Oh go and run off with Beryl. Have your rough passions with her. Your heartily desires. I don't even know why I am bothered over this. Well go then, mind you I didn't get any passion or pleasure from you anyways. You weren't even good." she challenged.

Darien approached her and placed his hands near her shoulders and leaned down above her but not touching her body. He glared at her. She felt no fear, no flinch was made. She just looked him the eyes expressionless.

"Wasn't good?, I was pretty good thank you. I took your maidenhead without a wince from you," he angrily stated.

"I felt nothing because there was nothing towards it. No passion and lust. Nothing of the sort. Of course I didn't feel anything, Husband. Now just go to your whore and bother her. I am not in the mood for this," she said softly and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Ladies don't want pleasure. That is where the passion goes. It goes to maids and whores. You will be disgusted by it. You can't tolerate it. You're just too stubborn to admit," he snapped.

Serena opened one eye and looked at his furious face. He was cute and handsome when angered.

She grinned to herself.

"_This should be interesting,_" she thought.


	7. Sir Darien's Heartily Desires

**_Chapter 7: Sir Darien's Heartily Desires_**

Serena smiled and thought about what she was doing.

She had a choice.

She could just leave it be and forget what her husband will do in the future. Play with Whores behind her back and have his ways with Beryl or any of the maids.

or

She could just let him take his heartily desires with her and her body and see what happens.

She made the choice and she chose to take the path.

"I make a deal with you. Show me this heartily desires of your of rough play for the night. If I can't handle if because of my modesty, you say us high born women have. I will leave you be and let you play with maids. But I have a rule, and you must stick with it. Do not do it in front of me. Do not shame me by lifting maids' skirts up in front of me or your men. Do it discreetly. Do not leave me exposed by your clan. Show me what I supposedly cannot tolerate," she said gazing into his blue eyes.

Darien straightened up and began to unlace his pants. He kept eye contact with her to see if she will chicken out but she showed no sign of discomfort. She watched him unlacing and she felt a hot desire that sprang to life when she watch her husband taken his clothes off.

Darien's pants where now off and thrown to the other side of the room. He took his shirt off and threw it against the wall.

There he stood in his naked glory. Serena looked him top to bottom. His chest was muscular and strong. His abs to were muscular. His stomach was flat and you could see his 6th Pac, of what her cousins had said their husbands had. He had thin line of hair from his belly button and came thick around his groin. Serena looked at his manhood and couldn't help but blush. She was now glad that she hadn't seen it, for the size of it would have shocked her when they consummated their marriage. She would defiantly think a lot and worry about it fitting in her. She then wondered how a thing like that could fit in her. She then moved her eyes back up to her husband.

His head turned and held no face expression.

"Disgusted yet?" he said.

He pulled Serena up and started to disrobed her gentle. He undid the laces of her dress and it fell in a loop on the floor. She was in a chemise. It was kind of see through but she did look like an angel in it. He pulled it over her head and threw it with his clothes. Her skin was bathed in the moonlight that shone through the window. Her skin was cream. Her stomach was flat and her breasts looked great. He always prefers women with big breasts. Hers were hardly big but not small.

Then he noticed that she was wearing a braise. He frowned and then looked at his flushed wife.

"Why are you wearing those? A women shouldn't be wearing those. I don't want you wearing them again," he said he kneels down and put his things on the waist band and pulled them down. As she stepped out he looked at her golden curls between her legs. Oh how much he wanted to kiss her their, but knew she be too scared if he did. He always wanted to kiss a women there but never did, not even Beryl. He stood up again.

"Well I am afraid I have to disagree with that. I wear them so that a man can't see my regions."

"I be the only one to see it. No man is allowed," he said frowning.

Why would any man want to see hers for she was his wife and he knew his clan is not allowed to touch her, let alone look at her there? His blood boiled suddenly by the though of another man looking at her and touching her and especially looking at her regions.

"Well you never know. A man could just have a glimpse to look up my skirt. That's why I wear them so they don't. Just in case dear," she said softly.

"Very well, you may wear them then." He then kissed her passionately on her mouth and it began fiery. It knocked the breathe out of Serena. She placed her arms around her husbands' neck and deepened the kiss. Darien hands wondered all over her hot body and he suddenly became addicted to her.

He suddenly picked her up and carried her to the bed. Serena gasped but kept moving her tongue with his. He gently laid her down and came on top of her. Their was a suddenly burning sensation in Serena stomach and it was working its ways down her abdomen. Serena moaned when his hands brushed her breasts.

He broke the kiss and Serena moaned the loss of hot wet mouth. Darien looked at her and saw she was small just laying their in the middle of the big bed. She looked delicate and fragile. She could so be easily bruised.

Serena just blushed under his penetrating gaze. She came shy towards his stare, looking at her body like roast meat. Serena looked at his manhood again and saw he was very interested in her. For he was all hard. He didn't seem to move. He looked like he was in deep thoughts. She tilted her head and said sexy.

"Are you going to use that?"

Darien snapped out of it and smiled seductively.

"Of course I am. Just seeing if you're going to make a runner. You can escape now if you want."

"I gave you a challenge. I guess you're afraid. Oh well." Serena was hen about to get up and leave the bed on the other side. But Darien grabbed her wrists and punched on her like a predator. Serena was shocked at the action he made towards her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Serena felt so aroused that she wanted him to be complete with her.

He kissed her again of promises of more nights like this she moaned in his mouth as it became harsher. He moved his head and began to kiss her throat Serena closed her eyes and felt his tongue slid down her small swan neck. She arched her back and then gasped at the feel of his mouth on her breast. Darien took the raspberry nipple and suck, kiss and nibbled on it. He moved to the other for its attention. He moved down wards and kissed her belly button. He dipped his tongue in and Serena jolt from surprise.

He moved his mouth back up to her and kissed her. He tasted sweet and delicious. He had one hand that held her small wrists and then the other slid way down her neck, between her breasts and passed her abdomen. But it stop moving. Serena opened her eyes and meet the midnight blue eyes of her lover. She kept her gaze and they stared at one another.

His hands came to her curls and touched her where she ached badly. He parted the lips of her sex and softly brushed her clit to her tunnel. She jolted and moaned. Still locked eyes at her husband. She saw lust, want, and passion. She to looked at him like that.

Then she moaned rather loudly as she felt him dip his fingers inside her wet tunnel. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. He moved his fingers teasingly and painfully slow. She was wet and hot and it was driving him mad. He wanted to show her his heartily desires. She wanted the challenge and he give it to her.

He started to move fast and kept hitting her spot. She felt something coming when he was doing it faster and harder. She never felt it before but then everything exploded. She screamed his name out. He slid out of her and kissed her; settled her down after her first orgasm. She saw colors behind her eyes and she felt fulfilled.

But it was over yet.

Darien let go of her wrists but she kept them their. She felt too tired to move. Darien then spread her legs apart and leaned in between them. Serena felt his hard shaft near her entrance and then he thrusts into her quickly and she gasped again. He stayed that way for what seemed to her like forever. He started moving himself in her. They were one and she felt complete somehow. He completed her and she loved it.

Darien moved steadier and paced in her. He held her hips in place. After a wee bit, she meet his thrusts and they moved like in a dance. It became a bit rougher and Serena felt like she was going to explode again but she felt the familiar sensation she felt not less then a minute again.

Darien felt himself coming to his own orgasm. Serena was a perfect fit for him. She was not disgusted with this intimacy and he was glad. When they first came together, he wanted more of her body but was afraid that he might disgust her of his manly ways. But he they were rough playing and she liked it. No she loved it. She loved him in control and he loved being in control of her little body.

As they moved together as one. They both screamed their relief. Darien seed came out and went into her womb. He collapsed on her and then quickly rolled off her. Afraid to kill her.

Serena was panting and so was Darien.

They both fell asleep feeling so better after years of feeling want and need. But they had it and they felt happy and content.

Darien woke up and smiled after his night of passion. He turned towards Serena who was still asleep. He then frowned as he saw her. She looked different.

"Serena," he whispered.

Serena didn't hear him.

"Serena," again he said a bit louder.

Serena did hear him then and knew what he was checking up to. She sighed heavily.

"I'm still alive, if that's what you're worrying about," she said and turned to face him. She opened her eyes and saw him. His hair was wilder and he looked even more drop dead sexy. He placed his face in the pillow and breathed in and then out.

"I was not disgusted about this if you were thinking it," she said tiredly.

Darien was thinking about it. And he sighed in relief.

"You will be disgust soon; for there is still something I always wanted to try."

"Well go ahead and do it I will not be disgust by it. It you want to do something of a desire of yours and you want to try it. Just do it," she said softly.

Darien grinned in the pillow. If things like this keep up then there was no need for a mistress after all. His wife apparently liked what he did last night. He was rather happy he got a unique wife. She as starting to grow on him. He felt so content and happy.

He guessed that her family taught her that if was alright and normal to have a passionate intimacy with their husbands.

He planned to do a lot more of his passions and desires with her soon. And he was getting excited about it.


	8. Sad News From Home

**_Chapter 8: Sad News from Home_**

Darien opened his eyes and scrolled at the heated sunshine that was shining on his face and Serena back. He blinked a couple of times to get he sleep out. He turned to Serena who was laying on her stomach. The sun reflected off her and her skin looked mighty tasty to Darien.

As he was about to kiss that fine shoulder a knock came at the door. Serena jumped and was seated up. Darien smiled to himself as he looked at her chest. She was breathing heavily and her breasts were moving that made him pretty aroused by the sight.

Again another knock came and he scrolled.

"What!" he shouted irritable.

"Don't what me brother! I want to spend the day with Serena. So tell her to meet me in the gardens ok!?" A female voice came outside the door. They both heard footsteps move away.

Serena covered herself and fell back to the pillows. Darien got up and moved to put clothes on. He pulled his pants and boots on then his poet shirt.

"I be back around dark, us men are going hunting," he said and moved to the door and opened, walked through and closed the door.

Serena blinked a few times. He was now distant with her. But she could guess that he would be when he left the chambers and when he in the bedchamber he wouldn't be. Serena sighed.

She got up and walked to a bowl of water and splashed her face with it.

She got dressed and pinned her hair up. Her hair was bit curled but she didn't mind. She walked to the gardens and met a young girl who was around 18 or 19. She was dressed up in men pants and shirts.

She frowned.

She should be dressed as a women not a man. But she guessed that she was raised by her brothers so they wouldn't know anything about fashion and all sorts in society.

"Hi, you must be Serena. You are so pretty. I'm Raye, Darien's baby sister and youngest of my siblings," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, yes I'm Serena," she smiled politely.

"You talk differently and very womanly. Oh don't worry about me, I'm blabbering," she giggled.

"No worries. So why did you want to meet me then?" she asked softly.

"Well you are my sister now. Married to my brother, so my sister really. I always wanted a sister you see. Wow I love the dress. I have never ever wore a dress as I have remembered," she looked at the dress and she liked it. It was very womanly.

Serena smiled.

Raye showed her around the place and Serena saw that it was a very manly territory. She decided that she should straighten everything out for she was the women of the place.

Raye met two more people, Amy and Lita.

They were maids too and had husbands who were Darien's kinsmen. They talked a lot in the gardens and got to know each other better. They liked each other just by a click of a finger. They laughed and smiled and enjoyed each other company.

As Serena opened the bedchambers she decided to get hot water and make a bath ready for her husband who had been gone nearly all day. Raye entered the chamber and saw Serena cleaning the place.

"Cleaning I see," Raye smiled.

"Yes of course and a hot water in a bath so he may freshen up form his long day."

An hour had gone and the place was spotless. Raye was shocked. It looked cleaner than she had ever seen a room.

"Where is Beryl with my hot water?" she frowned.

Serena went to find beryl half an hour ago. Beryl was in charge of making the room clean everyday and fresh linens on the bed and hot water when needed. Serena was getting angry. Beryl had never liked Serena and Serena didn't like Beryl for she was cocky and always glanced at Serena as if she was nothing.

"She is in the bath place. Where all the men get together and chill out," Raye said.

Serena frowned.

"Why would she be in there for? If only men were in there," she asked as she looked at Raye.

Raye looked a bit nervous

"Well only maids go in there to help clean them. Darien and the others are in there now," she said quietly.

"When did he get back? I though he come up here first?" she asked feeling a bit angered.

"About 20 or 30 minutes ago really. I thought you knew," Raye asked.

Serena's anger was sky high now.

"No, I didn't know. What do they get up to in there with the maids really?" Serena asked.

She didn't want to ask but she had to know. If the talk she made with her husband had gone through his head, then she shouldn't worry but if he took her for granted then she was seriously going to do harm.

"Serena don't ask me, please," Raye pleaded.

"Tell me now Raye," she said.

Raye sighed.

"Well I never have been in there. But Amy was in there once, she washed her husband Daniel. He has blond hair that comes to his shoulders. You can spot him when you see him. Anyways. The maids picks a man out. They wash them and. have sex in there. Amy husband uses his. . .heartily desires on other maids. She never been in there again when Amy husband had sex with Josie. She is sister to Beryl. That's what I have heard," Raye sighed sadly at her new friend and sister.

Serena was shocked. Poor Amy. Today she was telling how much she loved her husband. And she saw him having sex with another women. Then her anger boiled over.

"How can married men be so heartless. Amy told me how much she loved her husband and how much she wanted a child with him. I wouldn't even have his children if he had done that," she angered out the words.

Then a knock came at the door.

Serena walked to the door and saw a young boy holding a letter out to her. She smiled at the boy who looked like nine years old. She took it and he ran down the hall and then the stairs.

She looked at the letter and frowned.

It was her fathers' handwriting.

"Raye could you leave for a bit while I read my letter from my father please?" Serena looked at Raye.

Raye smiled and nodded and walked to the door to go.

As Serena watched her close the door she hurriedly open the letter. She held it close to her and took a deep breathe. She inhaled and read.

_Dear Serena,_

_Andrew told me of the events involving you and this man, Darien MacSheilds. _

_And I have to say that I am deeply angered at this. I would come soon but I am sadly to say that I have bed news for you my dear. Your mother is very ill, and I can not leave her side to come and sort out this mess. She has been asking for you and so I ask you to come home for a while. The doctor says that I can be serious. Her fever is high and yet she eats well. _

_Please come as soon as you can. Please do not write back for it would take days. Please come as Soon as you can possible can. You may bring your husband if you wish, but to be honest my dear, he may be your husband. But his manner of marriage presented to you was a disgrace, so I think it be best if you come on you own, for I have to worry about your mother and I do not want to waste my energy on this._

_I have four horse men who I trust completely who will escort to you here to see your mother._

_Have a safe trip and I shall see you soon._

_Your father_

Serena blood froze, her mother was ill. Her mother never got ill. She went to pack but frowned when she had nothing but what she was wearing. So she went to tell her husband that she will be leaving for a while and be back when she can or even wanted to.

Serena shouted for Raye. Raye came as soon as she heard.

"Serena is everything ok?" Raye asked worriedly.

"My mother is ill and I have to go now. So show me where he is please," Serena ordered as she walked down the stairs with Raye following her.

"I don't think he'll let you out the gates sister," she said

"Well too bad. My mother is ill and asking for me and my husband will not keep me. Now where do we go," she asked.

Raye moved in front and showed her.

As they reached the room Serena heard laughing and giggling. Men and women voices she could hear. She breathed in and out ad went to the door.

"Are you crazy? Naked men are in there!" Raye said quickly.

"Well I did want to come here and nothing is keeping me out. Even if there are naked men and women in there. I am a women and know what I shall see and have seen before and a mans body as well."

Serena opened the door and froze what she saw. All men were in the bath of hot water and women in there washing them and flirting with them. Some having sex in the tubs. Then she noticed Amy's husband. He was very easy to spot.

He was kissing another women and could guess that it was Beryl's sister. All the men saw Serena and the ones who were naked quickly covered themselves and all went quiet.

Darien was laughing with his kinsman's and friends and flirting with Beryl and the other maids. Beryl kept touching his shoulders and smiling with battered eyelashes. He smirked when she placed her hands on the laces of his breeches. He became highly aroused.

Then all of a sudden it became quiet. He looked at his men to see what the problem was and he saw them looking at the door way. He looked towards the doorway and saw his wife with her arms across her chest. She was looking at Daniel with a hard glare.

She then turned her head in disgust and stared at him in the face. She looked down to his breeches and she saw his hard arousal and Beryl's hands on the laces.

He looked down and saw what she looked at. He moved away from Beryl as if burned. Beryl was shocked and very angry. To turned to Serena and glared hatred at her.

Serena's glare would make anyone weak and scared but not Beryl for her stare was the same.

"I asked you about an hour ago, Beryl to bring me hot water for my bath. So you been here and not doing what I asked you kindly to do," she said coldly.

Darien head snapped towards Beryl. Beryl swallowed hard.

"I forgot, my lady. The men came back and I thought I'd make myself useful," she said clearly.

"I can see that," she said with no emotion behind her voice.

She turned towards Daniel.

"You must be Daniel, Amy's husband. I have heard about you. She told me how much she loved you. But I really can't imagine why?" she said and she turned her head towards her husband.

"What are you doing here wife! You are not allowed in here on men," he said angrily and a bit embarrassed.

"And maids so it seems. I just came to see where my hot water was. Then I heard your sister told me you have been back for an hour and came here. Then I heard that Beryl was possibly in here and other maids. So I though I come and check it out."

"Well you may leave now and I'll be up soon after my bathing," he glared.

"Actually the hot water for my bath I asked for was for you really. I thought after you came back from your hunting, as you told me. I'd have a bath waiting for you. For me to assist you. Your wife. But it seems you seek another one," she turned towards Beryl.

Beryl just smiled coldly with laughter in her eyes.

"A bath for me?" he asked looking down frowning.

"Yes. For you Husband. Anyways I got a letter today from my father. I'll be back in a week or so. My mother is ill. So Beryl please look after my dear husband would you," she smiled and turned away.

She walked out of there. She couldn't stay in there. Not any longer, or she would embarrass herself. She felt hurt and saddened and rather angry at him and Beryl. After what she said last night, it probably didn't mean anything. She walked out the gates and saw her father horsemen. She smiled and got on the horse.

She turned back to the place of her own and smiled sadly. She turned away sadly and the horse moved and she road off into the night.

ed about it.


	9. Saying Goodbye & the Following Morning

**_Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye & the Following Morning_**

Serena had been riding all night and she had finally come home. She got off her horse and rushed inside her home. Her father heard her and tears held in his eyes. She slowly came near him and froze. Then Andrew was heard as he came down the stairs. He too had tears in his eyes and his eyes were all red from crying.

Serena eyes got wider and she ran passed them and went upstairs and rushed to her mother's rooms. As she opened the door. There her mother laid with her hand crossed on her chest. She was white as snow and her hair was silver looking color. There was only one candle that was flickering and it made the room small.

Serena sobbed and moved slowly towards her dead mother.

She sat down on the chair that was next to her. Serena reached over to her pale and cold hand and placed her hands on her and held her hand. She sobbed harder and tears opened fast. As her heart broke from the sight, she stopped. She looked around the room and back at her mother.

She closed her eyes and she felt a presence in the room. She felt cold. She opened them again and got up. She leaned down and kissed her mothers cheek. She carefully place the hand back on her chest and moved away. She felt dead. She didn't know what to do.

She went to the door and looked back. She glimpsed at her mother one last time. And let the last of her tears fall. She closed the door softly.

Andrew came up and went to her.

"She didn't not like five minutes ago," he said sadly.

"She. . Wasn't in . . . . pain. . was she?" she asked deadly. She felt nothing. She didn't know what to feel. All her feelings were mangling everywhere. She couldn't look at her brother.

"No, she wasn't. She died in her sleep. I guess...it's for the best," he chocked out. He was still in shock.

"How's. . father?" she whispered.

"He went into another room. He got in bed, wanted to be alone."

Serena nodded numbly.

"I'm going sleep. Goodnight," She went to her own room and laid down. She stared at the ceiling.

Not thinking.

Not feeling.

Just being something.

Laying there…

…alone.

"What do you mean she's gone! you know the rules, my wife was not allowed out of that gate. And you let her!" Darien shouted at the gates man.

"No. I didn't. . honest my lord. I wasn't at the gate. I went for a piss. I didn't know she was going to make a runner. Honest I didn't know," he said scarily.

Darien let go of his collar. The man dropped on the floor like rain. Darien turned away angrily. He went back to his chamber and slammed the door hard.

Then he saw a letter on the desk and read it. He knew what it was and he read it. He frowned when he finished it.

In the morning he got up and went to his kinsmen and gathered his men.

"We are going to the land that was given to me by my wife and then to my wife's home and bringing her back. No one is to be harmed. We will force her out if she doesn't want to come willingly. Let's move out," Darien said.

All his men nodded and go on their horses and they all left following Darien.

They would rest her mother in peace forever and they all gather around the hole in the ground. Serena and Andrew were next to their father who hadn't said a word since his wife died. Serena hadn't either and Andrew was the one taking control. Her family and cousins came and were supporting the three of them. As they said goodbye.

They all went inside the house and eat and talked. Sir Eric went to his room and stayed their. He didn't leave the room where he shared with his wife. Serena the went to her room when the people left. Her cousin Mina talked with her for a while and supported her. Then she had to go and said she see her soon and meet her husband.

Serena though of Darien and was saddened even more. He was probably doing his heartily desires with Beryl now.

She packed her clothes and other stuff she needed.

She walked downstairs with her luggage.

She got her stuff on her horse. She left the letter to Andrew when she went outside. She smiled sadly and then went to her lands that was given to her by her uncle.

Darien checked the whole village and saw no sign of his wife. He felt anger and worry at the same time. He just wanted to see her face. Make sure she was alright and that she was safe and sound.

He sighed angrily.

"She is not here, then she'll be at home. Come on men lets go," Darien commanded and then they left following him again.

It took him and his men about four hours and they reached the place he knew his wife was at. His men knocked on the door and Andrew opened it. He was confused and shocked about what was going on.

Darien came into view and Andrew glared angrily at him.

"Remember me? Serena's husband?" he smiled.

"Yes, what do you want? Serena is not here," he spat.

Darien just laughed and then just stared.

"If that is the truth then you wouldn't mind my men searching then."

"Yes I do mind. I am not in the mood for this neither is my father. Please leave," he was about to shut the door, when Darien two men barged in.

"Look the sooner I have her, the sooner we leave. Simple."

His men searched the rooms. Darien stayed with Andrew.

"How's your mother?" he asked.

Andrew sighed heavily and sadly at most.

"Dead, passed away before Serena got here," he said quietly.

Darien nodded.

"I'm sorry for your lost. Where is Serena Andrew?" Darien asked politely.

Andrew looked at him. He wanted to refuse the man. Really he did. But Serena was in a bad state so was his father. She needed someone and even though he hated him, he wanted what was best for her. And this was it.

"She went back to her lands. The before um . . you had them," he said.

"I just came from there and I didn't see her, Andrew," Darien said.

"She knows short cuts and all to get to that place. She be there possible an hour ago now. I would show you these short cuts but my father is in a really bad state. and so is Serena. But she left after the funeral. She didn't say anything." He looked down.

His men came back and nodded their heads to ' no she ain't here'.

"We trouble you no more my friend. When I have helped Serena and things are settled. I will write a letter and you and your father are to come and stay awhile." Darien then turned and went out the house.

Andrew stood their in shock.

Serena was back and she felt more like home.

She had meet with the people. They all greeted her and the children all gathered her and whinnied on how much they missed her. She played with them happily with them for hours.

She had her meal with them but didn't talk to anyone.

She excused herself.

She went to her bedchamber and she in to her night gown. She then was laying in bed in the dark and she stared at the ceiling for hours on end as it seemed to her.

She missed her mother.

Her voice.

Her smell.

Her smiles.

Her hugs.

Her kisses on the cheeks.

Everything.

She also missed Darien surprisingly. She missed...

His kisses.

His touches.

His smell.

His body.

His eyes mostly.

She was still very angry. She wanted to hit him so much, scream at him, punch him, and all. But she suddenly realized that she was falling in love with him.

He was protective, kind, gentle, smart and intelligent and also strong.

She may be falling in love but she wasn't yet in love with him. She decided she stay here for a while until she didn't feel this for her husband. She then go back. He wouldn't bother coming to bring her back. He had Beryl to keep him entertained. He only wanted her land.

She felt stupid falling for him.

Serena then had a flash back on her mother in the garden, planting flowers and smiling on a summers day. Sun shining down on her. Looking beautiful as ever.

Serena eyes filled with tears and the she cried her eyes out. Then her door came open she turned and she was shocked to find Darien there. Looking gorgeous as always. She didn't speak. didn't yell at him to get away from her. Nothing…but she turned away from him and stare out the window.

She heard him removing his clothes and they all dropped to the floor. He got in and cuddled up to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and breathed in her scent.

Darien saw her in bed and when he shut the door she turned. She looked pale and extremely emotional.

He wanted to comfort his wife.

She gave off an energy that was like, she wanted someone to hold her through her misery.

And he did comfort her. He stripped his clothes off and got in with her. She was warm and soft. She held her hand and she gave no response. She just laid there. Letting him comfort her.

"I'm sorry. For your mother," Darien whispered in her ear tenderly.

Serena squeezed her eyes, begging the tears not to show in front of him. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him. She started to shake.

"Shh shh shh shh. Its ok, I'm here." He held her tightly as he felt her shake.

She turned to face him and she flung her arms around his waist and her face was on his chest and she sobbed on him. He held her more secure to him and stroked her hair tenderly.

"I didn't even say goodbye. I didn't even tell her how much I loved her," She sobbed harder and was shaking badly.

Darien felt heartbroken seeing his wife like this. He had never seen her like this. She appeared to be strong willed women and nothing could break her.

He felt helpless. He couldn't do anything for her and he wanted to badly. Very much indeed. But he could only hold her and let her pain out and hopefully feel a bit better.

Serena had feel asleep and Darien still held her to him. He was still awake. He listened to Serena breathing. He smiled as he remembered the first time he saw her. She thinks that it was here…but no…it was when he saw her in a pub with her cousin Mina. He didn't know her name, he didn't talk to her. She didn't see him. But he wanted her when he saw her. He wanted her body and her soul.

He was going to tell her when they knew each other a lot better. He wanted to know everything about her. Her friends, her family, Simply everything.

He had been cold to her at first but it was the way he was. The way he was brought up. But he would change, for her. and he will.

He made a mistake with Beryl and he was going to make it up to Serena. He was going to start wooing her properly. But he had not one first clue on about that. He was going to ask Reye for help.

He smiled at that and grinned even more about when he would tell her he loved her.

Very much.

He had a lot of explaining to do but he would do it when he was ready and he was going to make sure that she was in love with him. And nothing was going to break them apart. He knew when he saw her they were meant to be.

He fell asleep and waited for the morning to come for a new start.


	10. Feelings & Let’s Try

**_Chapter 10: Feelings & Let's Try_**

Serena started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and was looking outside of the window. The trees were brighter then she though and the sun was warm on her pale face.

She hadn't eaten for a while and she could hear her stomach make noises. She turned herself around and their she saw her husband in the chair that was watching her. His handsome features were emotionless.

"Morning," he simply said.

Serena smiled secretively to herself. She hadn't really notice herself missing her husband while away.

"Morning," she said tiredly.

Darien still looked up at her and held no emotions of his face.

He was angry with her leaving without permission. He was worried about her from her loss of her mother. He didn't know what to do but keep quiet in his thoughts.

"Why did you come? I can take care of myself you know. I wasn't married to you when I was young and I looked after myself then most of the time. Go back to your clan and take care of them. I am to stay here for a while before I return," she said.

She got out of bed and walked to her wardrobe and picked her piece of clothing out for today. She picked a green dress that was simply and very much in her mood.

Darien go up and stood behind her. He placed her large hands on her tiny hip and smelled her hair. He missed her scent. He breathed in and out.

"I came because I cared, dear. You are to return home with me today," he sighed.

Serena whipped round and glared at him.

"I am staying here until I'm ready. You may go to your home," she said.

"It is our home now. And you will be going home today rather you like it or not," he said heatedly.

"No I will not," she spat.

Her anger was rising. She was sick and tired of him bossing her around.

"Yes you will, Dear," he spat out at her and pinned her to the wall. "You had not my permission to leave your home. I did not say you were allowed. I told you once that no wife of the lord of the lands was to leave without her husband, and that includes me. I did not go with you now did I?" he said angrily.

"You were busy with your whore and it wasn't like you really gave a shit," she pushed him back with her hands on his chest. He moved back and gave them both space.

"My whore is no concern to you," he said between his teeth.

"What did I tell you about this? I told you that you may take your heartily desires out on me. If I did not like what you did and do, you may go to her. I did not complain and neither did you. But you still went to her in the bathing rooms with your men! With maids who can't keep their legs shut! Tell me how that makes me feel, Darien," she said emotionally.

Darien stared at her. He couldn't find anything to say for a while. The he spoke.

"It's a habit. And I don't know what you feel about it but you shouldn't feel anything towards it. All you are to do is to give me lands and breed my children. That's it, also run the house hold," he stepped towards her to intimidate her.

She felt not intimidated by him.

"I tell you what I feel. I feel lonely Darien. When I am with you alone, it's only in our bedchamber that we are close and intimate. I feel trapped because all your men do is watch me, to keep an eye on me so I don't make a runner. When you go behind my back and shag another women, it makes me feel like I am nothing. You sit up in your lairds chair every meal and breakfast, with me beside you. You gloat at how you got my land and me! I am in a marriage I do not want to be in, but I make an effort to make it to be a good one. There, is that what you want? You know how I feel.'',

Serena had tears down her face and while talking she hadn't notice Darien came forward and was touching her face and hugging her to comfort her.

"Serena, let's try. Let's try and make a good marriage. I will change. Make me change. I want you by my side always. When you left I had a fear that I never wake up to your sweet face or see you smile. It may not be a happy one but it's a smile that I have liked to see. I want us to have a marriage where we can trust one another. I want you to trust me. Please…," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Let's try" he pleaded.

Darien had woken up and he knew he cared about her in a very fast way that he knew not possible. He knew he had hurt her and he wanted to make amends and he was definitely going to make amends with her.


	11. I promise & Dreams

**_Chapter 11: I promise & Dreams_**

One week have passed since her mother had died and the wooing of her husband. Serena felt happier with her husband and he was opening up more towards her. They dinned together, bathed together and had made love every night. It was more passionate and open. They had made it slow with caresses, kisses and a simple touch of the body.

Serena was in her bath in her bedchambers. She had been soaking for about an hour or so. Darien was getting to know the people, and the people were trusting him even more. He decided to go to his chambers he shared with his wife.

When he came in, she was in her bath soaking and bathing in the moonlight. He gasped at the sight of the woman that he called his. He pulled his clothes off and walked steadily towards this creature named Serena.

She opened her big blue eyes towards him. She had been in thought about what life would bring her. Until she heard a splash sound and a foot that touched her thigh. There in his glory was her husband and he was getting in the bath with her.

When Serena had finished her days, she go to her bedchamber and bathe and as always, Darien would join her. It was a routine they had now and they were most definitely going to make sure it kept that way.

"How was your day?" he spoke.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He felt comfort of knowing that she was near him.

"Fine, how about yours?" she whispered as she closed her eyes again and letting the hot water soak on her creamy skin.

"Fine. The people are starting to trust me now. Which is a good result," he said.

"Of course they trust you, you are their Laird now. They have to trust you, so that you would lead the way of keeping them safe and protected. It what a laird does," she spoke softly.

He smiled and brought his head back to face her sweet face. He had a wife that was full of wisdom's words and was very proud that she was all his.

He leaned forward until his whole body covered hers. She giggled as he touched and caressed the ticklish parts of her body. He kissed her softly till it brought tears to her eyes.

They both laid in bed after their love making, as Serena says it. Darien was stroking her hair softly, loving the feel of her golden hair. He felt content with her laying in his arms.

"Darien, when do we have to go back," Serena said.

"As soon as tomorrow. Pack your things first thing in the morning, then we leave in early afternoon and we be at home before dark, possible. Then we can bathe when we get home," Darien purred out.

"Do we really have to go back so soon?" she asked.

"That's our home, and we need to get back. I can't stay away too long, who knows what may happen," Darien reasoned with her.

"Oh, ok," she said simply.

Her arm was around his waist. He was warm and it made her body tingle with closeness of their naked bodies.

"Why don't you want to go back?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I guess me and you have been a bit closer when we were here. But when we get back. I guess I'm afraid it'll change back to the way things were, before I left to see mother."

Darien sighed. He continued to stroke her hair.

"Listen to me, ok? I promise to you when we get back nothing will change. I will be a faithful husband. No more…whores as you say. I will make sure that no one will come between us. When you left I made sure that all married men where not allowed to be unfaithful to their wives. I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't go to Beryl; I guess it's the way I've been brought up. Marriage is new to me and I will promise to protect you, even from me. I care about you too much. I hope you forgive me for the things I have done that were wrong and a sin." He kissed her softly on her temple.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I forgive you. You promise you be a faithful husband to me?" he stared up at his face. He looked down at her and nodded.

"I promise," he whispered to her and kissed her passionately.

He was then on top of her and sending kisses down her creamy neck and collar bone. He stroked her thighs and nibbled on her raspberry nipples. Serena shivered. She smiled then and caught her husbands face in her hands.

"Darien, how much do you want children?" she smiled fondly at him.

Darien looked at her.

"I want one very much and more after that. I want bunch of children with you. They have your intelligence and stubbornness. My good looks and strength." He kissed her lips roughly.

Serena hand wondered down to his hard and warm shaft. He was big and throbbing in her hands and giggled as he nibbled her ear.

"Darien," she moaned.

"Shush, I'm busy." His hand moved between her legs and touched her where she was delighted. She moaned in his ear as he moved her folds and stroked from the top to her wet tunnel. He slid in carefully, teasingly.

Serena bucked her hips at that. He thrusted another finger in and she gasped.

Serena hand went to his shaft and rubbed him. When his fingers moved in her, she did the stroke at the same time. Their breathing became hard and hot. They both were reaching their climax, until they both came together.

Darien's head laid on Serena shoulder. He kissed and whispered sweet words to her. He removed his fingers from her and spread her legs further, for better entry. Darien was hungry for more of his sweet wife's body.

He thrusted his hips up and met hers. Serena cried out and her head went back with the force of his hips. Her lips were parted and she was breathing faster. She moaned at the feel of her husband, her lover, her Darien inside of her. Darien moved his hips down slowly and was just at the tip of her entrance of her tunnel. He thrusted hard back into her and she cried out.

They moved together hard and fast. They were one. Two half's of one another.

As they came to their climax a second time, they both were so exhausted, they couldn't even keep their eyes open long enough. As soon as they both closed their eyes they fell asleep and went into a dream.

As the morning came Darien bathed and dressed. He looked over at his precious wife and smiled gently at her. He leaned down and moved a strand of hair from her face. He sat down on the bed and kissed her cheek softly. He kept his lips placed on the cheek and he leaned a tint bit back. He whispered so softly that even angels could hear him in a pray.

"I promise to you, that I will love you till the day I die. I promise you that I will be your partner for life. I promise you that I will be faithful to you. I promise to love and car for you till this day forward until death separates us, but . . . what I wish is that you could of had the perfect wedding and a groom you love," he said this from his heart. He meant it and he will keep his promises to is wife.

He stepped away from the bed and went to begin orders for their way back home where everything will change in their lives.

Serena got up about an hour ago and dressed and packed things she wanted to take with her and it was a lot of things.

Darien, Serena and his men where on their way home. Darien had Serena on his horse. She was leaning on his chest, with a blanket on her to keep her warm. Serena had fell asleep about and hour ago or more. He liked the fact that she was sleeping against him.

Serena started to stir and looked around and blinking to clear her vision. They were still riding. How long had she slept she thought. She turned part of her head to Darien and asked.

"How long now?" Serena asked softly.

"Not long now, maybe two hours. Go back to sleep. Your safe." He leaned and kissed the top of her head. She leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Darien didn't want to wake his wife up, so he carried her up to their room. He got in and closed the door with his foot and walked to the bed and gently laid her down. He tucked her in, and kissed her sweet lips.

"I promise I will love you," he whispered.

As he closed the door, Serena opened her eyes and just laid their. She then smiled softly.

"I promise that I will love you too," she whispered.

She turned over and went back to sleep. She was so tired lately. She dreamed again this time with Darien next to her and their they walked through the woods which was dark. But light was shining through the woods by the moonlight and the bright stars.

They stopped at a path and looked over a cliff .

Serena turned towards Darien and Darien looked at Serena and they kissed softly in the moonlight. After the kiss Darien looked at her round belly that was swollen with child. He stroked her stomach, while holding Serena to his chest.


	12. Serena’s Surprise

**_Chapter 12: Serena's Surprise_**

* * *

"Serena…."

Serena stirred, shaking her head, begging not to be woken. "Serena dear, you must wake up. I have a surprise for you."

"Must I?" Serena's eyes fluttered open to reveal her lover.

"Yes, come on. I promise we can take a bath afterwards. Get dressed and follow me."

"Alright, give me a few minutes." Serena sleepily crawled out of bed, wondering what exactly her husband had in store for her.

* * *

A few minutes passed and she was up and dressed, waiting for Darien to lead her. He grabbed her hand gently and lead her out the door and down hallways and flights of stairs. As they walked Serena saw pictures lining the walls of previous Lairds, inlcuding one of whom she suspected to be Darien's father.

As they came to the end of a hallway Darien slowed. "Ahh, here we are. Go inside darling, the maids in there will take care of you. See you in about an hour!"

"Wait Darien! What's going on?" Darien just lead her in the room and walked out, smiling. sigh

"My Lady? We really do need to hurry. Come please."

Serena walks over to the maid. "But ready for what, Miss? My husband has not told me."

"Well for your wedding of course sis!"

"Raye! Oh thank goodness, you're here. And my wedding? But I am already married!"

"Well Darien finally decided to give you a real wedding. Why do you think he wanted you to come home silly?"

Serena still a bit confused says, "Well I thought for his people, this is our home now."

"Well that's true, but he has planned a wedding for you! Come sister, we must get you ready!"

And with that Serena was rushed off by maids. Some doing her hair, some doing her nails and makeup. But one Serena wondered was her dress. What would she wear? She had brought most of her clothes back with her, but surely nothing fancy enough for a _wedding_…._her_ wedding!

* * *

Serena felt she was in a daze, bows and lace everywhere. Maids threw at her questions and Serena just nodded, unsure of what was really going on here. "_Darien__'s giving me a real wedding…_" It kept running through her head, spinning, like something she couldn't quite comprehend.

After what seemed like hours Serena was ready to go, perfect in every way. Except for one small thing…

a dress.

"Serena, you look wonderful! Darien will be very pleased."

"Uh, thank you Raye…but what am I going to wear?"

"Well my mother's bridal gown of course! Our mother was very special and Darien didn't know her very well, it has been his dream for his lover to wear t on their wedding day."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! Where is it?"

"Coming in right now!"

No sooner had Raye spoke those words had the maids brought in the gown. It was a lovely gown, sparkles everywhere. Serena couldn't wait to put it on. And that she did.

Everyone stood in awe of Serena as she stood there, silvery white dress and all. It showed her shoulders bare, three ruffles hanging loosely below her shoulders, sparkly see through sleeves going down her arms and conecting to her middle fingers. From the back of the dress was a silver white cape, cascading down her back and a good three feet beyond the floor. Under her breasts were silver beads encircling her figure, white lace tumbling down from it to the floor. Around her neck were white pearls as well as through the pinned up curls of her hair and in her ears. Light sparkly lip gloss lined her lips, white cream above her eyes.

"Well dear sister, it looks that you are ready to be wed."

"Yes…and what a fine job everyone did! Thank you!"

"Yes indeed, now we must hurry…come sister!"

"Coming, I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be…he loves you deeply." Serena blushed.

"Yes…he does."

* * *

Ten minutes later Raye and Serena arrive before two twin wood doors, where there stood her father patiently waiting for his daughter.

"Sere…you look so beautiful!"

"Father! What are you doing here? Not that I am not pleased though."

"Darien…he told me of his plans and asked if I would escort you down the isle. I hope that is alright with you dear."

"Oh yes father! Is Andrew here?"

"Right here sis, couldn't miss you're wedding now could I?"

"Oh!" Serena ran and gave him a big hug.

"Come Sere…we mustn't keep Darien waiting." Serena took her father's arm and walked through the double wooden doors. Everyone stood up and watched her father walk Serena down the ile. Serena tried not to stare but it was hard seeing as they were staring at her. So many emotions ran through her head, happiness, worried, scared, excited…the list goes on. When she looked straight ahead, there was Darien, big smile on his adorable face, waiting for her to meet him with the priest.

They finally got there, after what seemed like forever. "Who gives this woman?" the priest asked.

"I do." Serena's father answered and gave Serena's arm to Darien. "Take care of her young man."

"I will, sir." Serena's father smiled as he turned to take his seat next to Andrew.

Serena's mind was racing. Never in a million years would she thought this would happen. Any of it, her getting the land, the lairds, Darien…it was just a bit to confusing! But she loved every single moment of it…but most of all she loved Darien so much.

The priest took their hands and placed them together. He read the vows as Darien repeated them to Serena, and then Serena to Darien when he was done. Two "I do's" were heard from Darien and Serena. After such sweet and loving words were spoken, a young girl stood forward holding a small white silken pillow with the silver rings on it.

Darien picked up the first ring which had a pink heart on it with diamonds surrounding it. Darien held Serena's left hand lovingly and slid the ring on her ring finger.

Serena picked up the second ring which had five diamonds in the band. She too held Darien's left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife," declared the priest, hoping this would be the last he'd be called out here for a good long while.

Serena and Darien turned and walked back down the ile. Right before they walked out the doors, Darien picked up Serena bridal style and walked out, leaving everyone laughing behind them.

* * *

**OK EVERYONE! I know you've all been waiting for me to update (some have even sent me emails). I did my best. School is out in 1 week, after that you'll get a big update, on ALL of my stories PROMISE! I've got loads of ideas for this story so hold on fellows, it'll be here soon! This is where I'm ending the chapter, as promised you'll get a big update in a week or 2. I can only write so fast and I've got 3 other stories to update as well plus a new story I'm writing as well. Hang on, updates are coming! Hope you like it!  
**

**Much Love,**

**BunnyLilies**


	13. The Reception

**_Chapter 13: The Reception_**

-

* * *

-

Serena and Darien were walking down the long hall that led out of the wooden doors. Serena had no idea where they were going; just that she was going to follow Darien forever.

"Oh wow Darien! Why?"

"Because I love you. Were you surprised?"

"Yes I was! I love you too."

"Good. Now let's go to our reception."

"A reception too?"

"Yep, I wanted to give you the perfect wedding. I hope you like it."

"I love it, thank you!"

Darien grinned and strolled Serena towards the ballroom where they were holding the reception.

Serena's eyes went wide open as they went through the doors. It was packed full of people. She could see her father and brother, even Raye and Amy. In the back was a table with a white cloth over it and on it was placed the biggest white cake she had ever seen. Serena wondered how many gallons of icing were used on it.

Darien looked down at Serena to see her utterly in amazement. He grinned. _I made her happy! She's happy!_

Darien took Serena's hand and walked her behind the table with the cake on it. He picked up a fork and motioned for Serena to do the same. He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"We're going to eat the cake now. It's chocolate just for you!"

Serena melted. This was really the perfect wedding. "Ok."

Serena and Darien took a bite of cake on their forks, entwined their arms and ate it. Everyone around them clapped with joy, happy to see their new Laird and his wife happily married.

Serena almost choked on the cake she was laughing so hard.

"Alright everyone, let's have the happy new couple come out on the dance floor for the first dance!"

Serena blushed as Darien led her onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist. The orchestra started to play as Darien led Serena around the dance floor, spinning her around and dipping her, letting her long hair flow in the motion of their steps.

When the dance was over Serena's father came up to them.

"May I have this dance?"

Darien bowed his head. "Yes you may Sir."

Her father took Serena's waist and they began dancing and Darien intently watched them.

Andrew walked up besides him and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Darien turned his head a little surprised. "What?"

"I said thank you, for doing the right thing and taking care of my sister. I can tell she really loves you."

"Well, you're welcome. Thank you for what you said. I love Serena with all my heart."

"As long as it stays that way, you have my blessing for this marriage. Good luck."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." And Andrew walked away.

The dance ended and Serena walked over to Darien. "So what were you and my brother talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just how lovely the wedding is. I love you."

Serena giggled. "I love you too."

Darien wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Hey Serena, come throw the bouquet!" Serena rolled her eyes. Darien's eyes held pleading in them for her not to go.

"I'll be right back, promise." Serena poked his nose gently and walked up the few stairs to the stage, bouquet in hand.

"You ready?" All the girls stood behind her shouting 'yes'. "Ok, here is goes!" Serena threw the bouquet over her head and heard girls screaming behind her trying to get the bouquet of red roses and white lilies.

All went quiet as someone had caught it. Serena turned around to see a very nervous Amy blushing beyond compare.

"Amy! You caught it!" Serena laughed. She hoped Amy and her husband would be able to start over without any…_whores_.

Amy just stood there, frozen. Her husband Daniel came up behind and wrapped is arms around her. Amy blushed and leaned her head up to see his face. He was beaming at her. Daniel turned Amy around and kissed her and then whispered something in her ear. Amy looked like she was going to cry and Daniel just held her.

Serena wished the best for them and that Daniel would change his ways. She stepped down from the stage and walked back over to Darien.

Andrew lifted up a glass and tapped it with his knife, calling everyone to his attention. "I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple. My sister Serena and her new husband and your new laird Darien. I wish them all the best and I hope that they will be able to get through anything and everything together. Congratulations."

Serena's eyes teared up and Darien held her close from behind. Everyone echoed after Andrew, "Congratulations." _I guess I got my happily ever after, after all_.

-

* * *

-

**OK! I got it in, sorry it took so long. I didn't think it would cuz I was out of school but then my teacher called me back and said I had like dozen English assignments to do and of course my parents made me. So that's what the hold on up. Anyways hope you enjoy! This ends it pretty much but I will conclude it with an Epilogue.**

**BunnyLilies**


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Serena, we can't be late," Darien said as he walked into the room.

"I know…I just can't believe we've come this far. I never expected it to turn out this way." Darien wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Me either my love, but it did and we're all the happier for it. It's her big day though and the guests are waiting. This is our life and it's turned out more wonderfully than I could have ever imagined."

Serena gazed up at her husband feeling like the luckiest person in the world. Looking at them now you'd never guess the awful start of their relationship. She felt as though she had everything, especially now, looking down at her precious baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Darien beamed, "Just like her mother."

Serena giggled. "You flatter me too much."

"No, I speak only the truth. I am so grateful for you. You are exactly what I never knew I needed and you've even blessed me with a beautiful baby girl. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Well it's kinda what you do when you're married, love. You have children."

"I know, but I never expected to feel this way. She's so tiny. I don't want to break her."

"You won't break her, you love her. Didn't you say we had to go though?"

Darien frowned. "Yes I did, but on a second thought I'd much rather stay here with you and Rini."

"Me too love, me too. But we threw this party to celebrate the birth of our daughter, so now we must go join our family and entertain guests. Some have come quite a long way for this. Remember, responsibilities."

"You always keep me on track. Let's go." Darien led his wife through the door with his hand on the small of her back.

They walked down the long halls to the same place that over a year ago Darien had surprised Serena with a proper wedding. Now it was decorated for a baby girl's birth. It seemed the whole town had come to see Rini.

As Darien and Serena walked in everyone cheered at the sight of them with Rini. Serena's father, Andrew, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy all rushed up to the happy family for a group hug.

"She's so tiny!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Can I hold her?" Amy's eyes danced with anticipation for her own baby's birth soon. Daniel was right beside her, eyes filled with nothing but love for his wife.

Serena smiled, she knew he'd come around. "Yes, sure you can hold her."

"Now wait a minute I'm her sister I get to hold her first."

"Raye, I'm her mother, I get to decide who holds her." Serena smiled. This was going to be one loved baby.

Raye stuck her tongue out at Serena, but let Amy hold Rini since Amy was next in line to be mommy in a few short months.

* * *

It continued like that for hours. Everyone wanted to see and hold the baby. All Serena wanted to do was go back to bed. Darien, seeing how exhausted she was finally waved off the next couple from the town and steered Serena towards their bedchamber.

"Darien there's still people out there."

Darien shook his head. "How do you expect to govern them properly if you're so tired? It's been a week since you had her, you need rest."

Though Serena knew he was right, it didn't stop her from disagreeing. "But, everyone showed up. We should go back."

"Rini's going to get fussy if you keep handing her off to everyone love. She's just a baby and you are just a woman. A woman who as stubborn as you may be, needs rest."

Serena gave up, she knew he was right. She didn't like it, but she was tired. No way around physical needs. Darien, seeing she gave in, continued to walk to her their bedchamber. Everything was all set up for baby Rini. And their bed was warm and comforting.

Serena laid Rini down in the crib as she was already asleep in her mother's arms and then undressed and laid in her own bed.

Darien undressed and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "You know, this is just the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"Of our life together. Of our daughter's life and her life with other people and hopefully one day a man of her own."

"You're right. I like this beginning."

"Me too love."

"I love you Darien."

"I love you too."

* * *

**OK well it's finally finished. I know it's pretty short but I didn't think it needed to be real long. Just tying up some lose ends and letting you know where everyone went. I hope you like it :)**

**BunnyLillies  
**


End file.
